bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amstrad NN-900
The Amstrad NN-900 is a Famiclone console made by an unknown company (claiming to be Amstrad), marketed in Italy after 2001 (possibly around 2003/2004). Summary This console is essentially a Famiclone console with a built-in multicart. Along with the console, the box contains two joypads, a cheaply-made light gun (used only in two of the games included), an instruction leaflet, a 9V DC power adapter and a coaxial cable with an antenna switchbox. The PCB is very small and has almost nothing more than a standard Famicom 60-pin input and two tape-covered epoxy "chips" on the back, and connects to the power input, audio/video outputs and front switches and joystick ports with soldered-on ribbon cables. The components are so small and far apart that most of the space within the console is empty. The joypads are modeled after the original Playstation controllers (the very first digital-only ones), without the L/R buttons and the analog sticks but with the positioning and labeling almost intact. The "gun" is just a cheap light gun. Both controllers and the console are cheaply made and prone to breaking (both the shells and the cable itself). The system can be connected to the TV via RF (by default) or through composite video with mono audio. This console can also be considered a Polystation 2 variant because of its false claims and resemblance to the real PS2. List of games This is the actual game list. The system says "8000000000 in 1", an exaggerated number like in a multicart, and just like one there are only 18 games, with all of the others being repeats. All games have the original copyright lines removed, and Spider-Man also has all of its cutscenes blacked out. (The games with the * are known in North America as the Nintendo "Black Box" game series) #Spider Man (Spider-Man: The Return Of The Sinister Six, by LJN) #Harry Legend (Harry's Legend, clone of Titenic, by Ex-Hummer Team members) #Aladdin (Title screen hack of Magic Carpet 1001, by Mega Soft) #Dongkey Kong (Donkey Kong*, by Nintendo) #Balloon Fighter (Balloon Fight*, by Nintendo) #Excite Bike (Excitebike*, by Nintendo) #Curcus Charlie (Circus Charlie*, by Nintendo) #Duck Hunt* (Nintendo) #F1-Race* (Nintendo) #Galaxian (Namco) #Ice Climber* (Nintendo) #Kong Fu (Yie-Ar Kung-Fu, by Konami) #Ninja (忍者くん魔城の冒険, Ninja-kun Ma-jō no Bōken, by TOSE/Jaleco) #Pacman (Pac-Man, by Namco) #Pinball* (Nintendo) #Tank 90 (Battle City) #Clayshoot (Duck Hunt mode) #Jewel Tetris (Magic Jewelry, by Hwang Shinwei) Console claims (Box position - claim in English - claim in Italian, typos kept) May be mistranslated. *(Front, tagline)'' ''The most advanced game station! (La stazione di gioco più avanzata!) *'(Top back)' More Functions: Thanks to this new console you can play using all of the most control functions and the most sophisticated system of precision firing. Thanks to the union between the 8-bit system and the most advanced technologies, you can experience all the excitement of the most exciting games! (Grazie a questa nuova console potrai giocare utilizzando le moltissime funzioni di comando e il piu sic sofisticato sistema di sparo di precisione. Grazie all'unione tra il sistema a 8 bit e le più avanzate tecnologie, potrai vincere tutta l' emozione dei videogiochi piuavvincenti! sic) * (Middle back, incomplete) More games: Hundreds between the best videogames ... from the sports games to the great action of ... games ... From the most known arcade classics to the versions ... the most famous cinematographic titles and... much more! (Piu' giochi: Centinaia tra i migliori video games ... dai giochi sportivi alla grande azione dei giochi ... Dai più rinommati sic ciassici sic arcade alla versione ... famosi titoli cinematografici E... molto di più!) *'(Bottom back)' More fun: Ultra exciting games with coloured digitalized graphics and all the quality of Arcade games. Spectacular digital audio effects with real voices and stereophonic music with integrated synthesizer. (Giochi ultra avvincenti con grafica a colori e tutta la qualità delle versioni Arcade.Spettacolari effetti di audio digitale con voci reali e musica stereofonica e sintetizzatore integrato.) Gallery CAM00118.jpg|Front PCB. CAM00119.jpg|Back PCB. CAM00123.jpg|A joypad. CAM00124.jpg|The light gun. CAM00125.jpg|The inside with all the content CAM00126.jpg|Back of the box with false claims. Category:Famiclones Category:Hardware